leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki overhaul!
RIGHT, so. This wiki is shit, let's make it better. NO STUPID COMMENTS, THANK YOU! 14:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What to do All of these options can and will change with more info being added until a consensus is reached. Option #1: Remodeling Examples: , , * Remove comments — you can have either an encyclopedia or a social site, they're mutually exclusive. * Remove achievements — if you need that many incentives to contribute, we don't need you. * Champion page overhaul: ** Remove "Strategy" sub-page altogether — information is entirely subjective; provide links to specialized sites on the main page. ** Put all Ability Details info on the main page; get rid of "Advanced Attributes". Example * Remove "synergies" section for items — again, subjective. Option #2: Move out of Wikia Examples: Team Fortress Wiki, Wowpedia * What we gain: ** Non-fixed article space. ** No Terms of Use when it comes to customization. ** More control over the wiki and its functions. ** Ability to be endorsed/hosted by Riot. * What we lose: ** Personalized user pages. ** Achievements. ** Comments. Option #?: ??? ---- Discussion I personally like things the way that they are :3 15:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I opt for the Wiki Remodeling option, but w/o the achievements part, what can i tell you i like them, and maybe the comments, but lets see what the community has to say. On the other hand do not ever link this wiki to that $%/&)$%&"$ wiki again, I do not wanna see either hon or that mf'er wiki. I like the "Remove all comments" option. TehAnonymous 16:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Option 1: I like the look of the Fallout Wiki. It has a good background image that doesn't make it hard to read the content or distract you, it's a nice compliment. unlike the dragon age wiki with it's useless transparent content section and horrid colour schema. Beyond that I don't see much of a difference style wise. As for the specific points you bring up. * I like the comments. I agree with trying to remove subjective and opinionated content from the wiki pages. The comments section is a really good place for people to talk about how they play their champion, give advice about item selection ect. "you can have either an encyclopedia or a social site, they're mutually exclusive. " I completely disagree with this statement i think you can have both as long as you define where the boundaries. * I disagree with your attitude. I think we want every editor we can get with that caviot that they actually contribute. If we get an achievement farmer that adds significant content and makes the wiki a better place then I welcome him with open arms. Let him have all the badges he/she wants. You have to take the good with the bad. * The way strategies are done now is problematic. I think there is some strategy that is universal but there is a lot that is subjective and after patches becomes wrong. After a champion overhaul or when the metagame changes, strategies change and we are not keeping up. I should note that the wiki's you linked have strategies in them and i think it can be done but you need to be careful about it. I would say only but in the most basic and obvious stuff then link to web pages with more information. That's what new players need anyway. Some of the strategy link have information about how champion powers work with some items and that kind of info us useful to keep. For example, to say "Parrrley procs the slowing effect from Frozen mallet and can be used to prevent enemy escape" is not subjective in any way but "Stacking item X on champion Y is a good stating move" would be subjective and should be removed. How do we decide what to keep and throw, that's a far more difficult task. * remove synergies, yes i like this idea. They are annoying, subjective and rarely useful. Option 2: Here are my personal pros and cons *'Pros:' Being linked to Riot officially would be cool. A link on their website plus their help with art, info etc would really help but would they do it? You say non fixed article space, if you mean the wiki spans your entire screen like the Team Fortress wiki then i would absolutely love that. I hate the narrow articles we have to work with currently. *'Cons:' I like the comment section as i have already stated. I also like personal user pages, why would we loose this? We could still implement it manually. Create a page for ourselves and set up a custom signature to link to it. I use my page to store important links as i can't remember them and the search function on the wiki sucks. -- 18:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The comments were already removed even though none of us actually placed a vote anywhere.